Kasai Kaguya
Kasai Kaguya - brat Kimimaro Kaguyi, ostatni członek klanu Kaguya oraz użytkownik Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku. Wygląd cuwuduwada Kasai z twarzy wygląda identycznie, co Kimimaro. Ma jego rysy, poza tym posiada takie same długie, białe włosy spięte na końcach klamerkami. Na czole ma wytatuowany symbol klanu Kaguya. Pod oczami posiada czerwone obwódki. Na jego szyi znajduje się Przeklęta Pieczęć Ziemi. Kaguya zazwyczaj nosi tradycyjny czarny płaszcz Akatsuki z czerwonymi chmurkami. Pod nim ma na sobie swój stary strój z Otogakure - jasno fioletową, luźną koszulę oraz czarne spodnie. Charakter Kaguya nigdy nie zachowuje się zbyt emocjonalnie, zazwyczaj jest spokojny i cichy. W przeciwnieństwie jednak do Kimimaro, lubi walczyć i jest w tym od niego lepszy. Ma także dość lekceważący charakter, lubi być niezależnym. Ponadto, posiada silne poczucie wartości osobistej, kiedy usłyszał, że ma być tylko pionkiem w prawdziwych planach Tobiego, natychmiast powalił go i uciekł. Nie lubi także, gdy Akeru nazywa go ,,Kościstym jeżem", jednak zazwyczaj nie reaguje na to. Umiejętności 'Ninjutsu' Kasai podczas treningu ze swoim klanem nauczył się dobrze panować nad swoim Kekkei Genkai oraz chakrą Dotonu. Później opanował również Raiton i Futon. Jest dobrze przeszkolony w zakresie ninjutsu. To w połączeniu z jego dużymi pokładami chakry daje wybuchową mieszankę. 'Doton' Kaguya często używa tej natury, by wzmocnić swoje kości, sprawiając, że są nie do złamania.Często używa techniki Doton: Domu, by utwardzić także skórę, co daje mu ogromną odporność na ataki. Kasai pokazał także, że potrafi dobrze użyć ziemi do ataku, np. dzięki technice Doton: Dosekiryū był w stanie pokonać wielu shinobi za jednym uderzeniem. Częściej jednak styl ziemi służy mu do defensywy, co sam Kasai otwarcie przyznaje, ponieważ mimo jego przydatności, nie przepada za Dotonem. 'Fūton' Po pewnym czasie treningu chłopakowi udało się opanować podstawy tej natury. Służy mu ona niemal tylko i wyłącznie do zmiany właściwości jego kości. Pokazał jedynie możliwośc wystrzeliwywania strumienia powietrza z ust, by unieśc się w powietrze, ale na tym kończy się jego wiedza na temat Fūtonu. Używa go wyłącznie, by zwiększyć siłę cięcia swoich kości. 'Raiton' Podobnie jak chakry wiatru, Kasai używa Raitonu wyłącznie do wzmocnienia nim swoich kości. Nie zademonstrował żadnych technik z arsenału błyskawicy, ponieważ jego umiejętności w tej dziedzinie są bardzo niewielkie. Kaguya nauczył sie używać Raitonu tylko po to, by jego kości miały potworną moc przebijającą, co powiodło się. 'Shikotsumyaku' Jest to niezwykle rzadkie Kekkei Genkai klanu Kaguya pozwalające użytkownikowi na kontrolę kości, a później także i mięśni ciała. Ta legendarna umiejętność budzi się tylko u wybranych członków klanu. 'Poziom pierwszy' Jest to inicjalny stopień opanowania Shikotsumyaku. Pozwala na dowolne przesuwanie, kształtowanie, łączenie i rozłączanie kości ciała. Są one twarde jak stal i mogą wytrzymać nawet ciosy wzmocnionej chakrą broni. Mogą być także same wzmocnione chakrą użytkownika, co Kasai czyni, dodając do nich: Dotonu do zwiększenia wytrzymałości, Futonu siły cięcia, a Raitonu mocy przebijającej. Shikotsumyaku to podstawa siły chłopaka, który jest mistrzem w podsługiwaniu się tą zdolnością. Potrafi używać jej do ataków dystansowych, np wystrzeliwywując kości swoich palców, lub do ciosów bliskodystansowych, np. wyciągając swój szkielet na zewnątrz i robiąc z niego kilkanaście mieczy wystających ze skóry. Ponadto, kości Kasaia zawsze się regenerują, np. kiedy wyciągnie on jedną z nich, by użyć jej jako miecz, natychmiast na jej miejscu wytworzy się nowa. Kauya opanował wszystkie podstawowe pięć tańców swojego klanu, a także wytworzył swoje własne. Jego najpotężniejsze techniki umożliwiają mu np. wystrzelenie spod ziemi lasu kości- mieczy, pokrywającego ogromny obszar. oże wtedy wtopić się w jedną z takich kości i zaatakować przeciwnika znienacka (jeśli przeżyje poprzedni atak). 'Poziom drugi' Po tym, gdy użytkownik osiąga perfekcję w pierwszym poziomie Shikotsumyaku, zyskuje zdolność do używania drugiego jego stopnia, który umożliwia kontrolę mięśni w ciele. Podobnie jak kośćmi, może on nimi dowolnie manipulować, jednak daje to nieco inne możliwości. Po pierwsze użytkownik potrafi w pewien sposób odczepić swoją rękę i shinobi wydłużyć ją na daleką odległość, zaczepiając ją mięśniami do swojego ciała. Poza tym, koncentrując dużą ich ilość w jednym miejscu, zyskuje monstrualna siłę, zdolną pojedynczym ciosem skruszyć klatkę piersiową Susanoo Rena Uchihy. Kasai pokazał, że jego mięśnie mogą posłużyc jako dobra lina, ponieważ zaczepiając je o swoją kosę z kości, mógł manipulować nią na odległość. Pomimo tego Kasai twierdzi, że poziom drugi Shikotsumyaku stanowi dobre uzupełnienie pierwszego, jednak on sam woli używać manipulacji kośćmi. 'Taijutsu' Kasai udowodnił, że jest niekwestionowanym mistrzem walki wręcz. Jak twierdził Kabuto, jeszcze nikt nie pokonał Kaguyi, ponieważ każda próba zaatakowania go, kończyła się przebiciem przez jego wzmocnione jedną z trzech natur kością. Sam Kaguya przyznał, że nie zna osoby zwinniejszej i szybszej od siebie od siebie. Chłopak nie marnuje żadnego ruchu, który zignorowany, może okazać się zgubny w skutkach dla oponenta. W połaczeniu z limitem krwi Kasaia daje to porażający efekt. 'Genjutsu' Ze względu na preferowany styl walki, Kaguya nigdy nie zaprezentował żadnej iluzji oraz denerwowało go jej używanie. Kiedy wpadał w jakieś genjutsu, np. w walce z Renem Uchihą, zazwyczaj zdawał się na pomoc swojego partnera - Shiby Gaona. 'Przeklęta Pieczęć' Po pojedynku z Renem chłopak uznał, że potrzebuje więcej mocy. Udał się więc do swojego dawnego kompana - Jugo, by ten zaaplikował na nim Przeklętą Pieczęć. Jugo zgodził się na to, po czym chłopak, w spadku po Kimimaro otrzymał Chi no Juin. Dawała mu ona ogromną moc, zarówno fizyczną, jak i zastrzyk chakry. W drugiej fazie transformacji Kasai przypominał dinozaura, a z jego pleców wystawało kilka grubych kości. Jego Przeklęta Pieczęć była lepsza od oryginału Kimimaro, bo pozwalała od razu na drugie stadium transformacji, a także zmianę częściową. Dawała także większą dawkę chakry. 'Historia' 'Prolog' Kasai urodził się w wojowniczym klanie Kaguyia i, podobnie jak jego młodszy brat bliźniak Kimimaro posiadał zdolność Shikotsumyaku. Nie znał dobrze swojego brata, ponieważ ten dzień i noc był trzymany w szczelnie zamkniętej klatce, ze względu na jego brak chęci do walki. Kasai natomiast, podobnie jak reszta jego klanu był wojowniczy i od najmłodszych lat szkolił się w wykorzystywaniu swojego potężnego Kekkei Genkai. W wieku trzynastu lat opanował podstawowe pięć tańców Shikotsumyaku, a później zaczął tworzyć własne. Dzięki swoim zdolnościom znany był jako Tajna broń klanu Kaguya. Zyskał sobie ogromny szacunek innych klanowiczów, którzy podziwiali jego zdolności taijutsu oraz ninjutsu. Dziwili się również, że będąc tak młodym opanował Doton. W wieku czternastu lat został wysłany na przeszpiegi do Kirigakure. Miał udawać członka wioski, jednocześnie zdobywając informacje o systemach obronnych. Idąc traktem w kierunku Kiri, zauważył młodego mężczyznę, wyraźnie uciekającego w pośpiechu. Szybko zauważył na jego czole przekreślony ochraniacz, więc doszedł do wniosku, że musi to być świeżo zbiegły nukenin. Pomyślał, że łapiąc go wda się w łaski wioski i ułatwi tym sobie zadanie. Zastąpił mu drogę używając Tańca Topól – Popura no Mai. Z jego nadgarstków i pięt wyszły długie i ostre kości, podobne do pojedynczych mieczy. Zbiegły shinobi zdziwił się bardzo na jego widok i stanął na środku drogi, gapiąc się na wystające kości. Kaguya nie dał mu jednak dużo czasu, ponieważ wyskoczył w powietrze i, wirując, rzucił się na nukenina. Ten zdążył wykonać pieczęć psa, a przed nim wyrosło lodowe zwierciadło. Kasai wbił się w nie kością nogi i zaklinował. Przeciwnik natychmiast to wykorzystał. Wykonał kilka pieczęci, po czym dotknął białowłosego ręką. Chłopak poczuł niesamowite zimno, aż w końcu zaczął zamarzać. Zamienił się w bryłę lodu. Nukenin postanowił wykończyć Kaguyę, jednak usłyszał za sobą odgłosy biegnących członków ANBU, więc tylko pchnął zamrożonego Kasaia, który, zahibernowany w lodzie, nie mógł się poruszyć i upadł w wysoką trawę, a następnie stoczył się do płytkiego strumienia. 'Część I' 'Przybycie do Otogakure' W ten sposób Kaguya przeleżał w lodzie wiele lat. Chłodna temperatura w strumieniu sprawiała, że napełniony chakrą lód miał się dobrze, a rozmarzł dopiero pewnego upalnego lata. Kasai odzyskał zmysły i zakrztusił sie wodą. Wyziębiony i oszołomiony wygramolił się z wody. Zauważył znaczną zmianę krajobrazu, ale nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu był uwięziony w bryle lodu. Wstał więc i szybko ruszył w drogę do Kirigakure. Chciał wreszcie wypełnić powierzone zadanie. Nie znając drogi do Wioski Mgły, błądził ścieżkami, kiedy ponownie zobaczył jakąś dziwną osobę. Jej skórę pokrywały białe łuski, a z tego co zauważył Kasai, natura zdawała się być częścią tego człowieka. Siedział on na kamieniu, a pod jego stopami kłębiły się węże. Chłopak postanowił podejść i spytać o drogę. Zbliżył się więc do nieznajomego, a ten nagle otworzył swoje dotychczas zamknięte oczy. Były one żółte i posiadały wąskie, pionowe źrenice. W mgnieniu oka nogi Kaguyi oplątał długi wąż, a on sam zwalił się na ziemię. Wyciągnął ręce i wystrzelił Teshi Sendan, jednak inny wąż przyjął ten atak na siebie. Wtedy też łuskowaty człowiek przyjrzał się Kasaiowi. Zrobił wielkie oczy i zapytał, skąd Kimimaro się wziął w tym miejscu. Kaguya odpowiedział, że nie nazywa się Kimimaro, tylko Kasai, a Kimimaro to jego brat. Szybko też Karamatsu no Mai uwolnił się z objęć węża, tnąc go na kawałki. Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym przedstawił się jako Kabuto. Następnie zapytał Kasaia, jak to możliwe, że wygląda dokładnie tak jak Kimimaro, mimo, że dzieli ich kilkanaście lat różnicy. Kaguya nie zrozumiał i powiedział, że jest w tym samym wieku, co jego bliźniak. Zaintrygowany Kabuto poprosił go o opowiedzenie mu jego historii. Yakushi doszedł do wniosku, że Kasai musiał walczyć z użytkownikiem Hyotonu, przez co został uwięziony w lodzie przez wiele lat. Zaproponował Kaguyi przyłączenie się do niego i opowiedział mu historię świata shinobi, która wydarzyła się podczas nieobecności chłopaka. Ten był wstrząśnięty wydarzeniami, a w szczególności IV Wielką Wojną Shinobi. Kabuto przekonał go co do swoich racji, więc Kasai został shinobim Otogakure. Yakushi wziął go pod swoje skrzydła i nauczył natur chakry Futonu i Raitonu. Kaguya również rozwinął swoje zdolności Shikotsumyaku, wymyślając dwa nowe tańce. Kategoria:Akatsuki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Klan Kaguya Kategoria:Shinobi Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Nukenin